A perfect party dress
by Emma93
Summary: Mei and Tia spend a fun day together shopping!


**A perfect party dress**

-Mei I already have like 15 dresses to try on! Don't you think that is enough! - Tia groaned while giving another dress, that Mei gave her, to a poor sails woman who had to carry all of those dresses. They were in the famous shop "the Beauty within and out". Mei was trying to find a perfect outfit for Tia to wear on a tonight's party and Tia wasn't making things easy, she was complaining about it even before they came here.

-We need to find you a perfect outfit you know something sophisticated but at the same time sexy. - said Mei and waiving her hand that she isn't done continued - And no your dresses don't count because they are for 15 year old girls not for a 23 year old lady like yourself! - Mei was so proud to be the only person who could make Tia try on cloths and make-up (something Tia's mum never succeeded) and she isn't giving that up now.

-Do you realize that you sound exactly like my mother and just because I wore something, when I was 15 doesn't make it unwearable you know- Tia scoffed. She really didn't need another dress, yes she knew that she isn't anymore tomboy like she was and that black isn't expectable like it used to, on a occasions like this still but she wasn't all that girl-girl jet.

-No I don't! Just try these things and we'll see what we're doing next maybe some earrings or a necklace. Ooooo, or maybe this belt with rhinestones. Now be a good sport that you are and go! - Mei ushered her to the changing rooms putting all the dresses from the sails woman into her hands. -Okay, okay I'll go but you are taking me to café for some smoothies if I survive this. -

-Fine just go you lazy ass. Beauty takes work and time! - Or that's what her mother always says and that famous "beauty hurts" saying. However now that she knew Tia and Yuki she was starting to doubt those sayings more and more. Tia would never dress up if she didn't need. And there was no denying, she was pretty and if she dared to say even beautiful and with her jeans and snickers she probably was comfy as she could be, with the exception when she is with Rocket in bed but we're talking about clothes not the lack of it. Finally, the curtains opened up to revile the girl in knee length green dress with V-neck.

- So what do you think pretty in pink well green. - This was pretty dress but that was all that it was, pretty but not the one. So, Mei just shucked her head and gestured her with her hand to go back and try another one.

-Why not it's me it's comfy green...- But before she could finish Mei stepped in -Yeah it's defiantly classic Tia and it's nice for some dinner party with your parents but we need something fresh new unexpected!- Couple minutes later she emerged from the curtains with a frown on her face. - I know you said unexpected but this takes the cake! I don't know if my parents or anyone for that mater would appreciate baby pink see through lace dress that goes barely pass my butt. - Mei couldn't stop herself from laughing, she knew one person who would love this more than anything. It showed her well shaped long legs and her exquisite curves but it was too reviling.

- Now you could go to the corner and find some customers.-

-Mei come on this isn't funny imagine my dads face if he saw me even consider this one. I would probably be locked up in my room for the rest of my life. Mei it is NOT FUNNY! Mei stop! - Now she was the one who couldn't keep the straight face.

-Okay we established that this one is a no no so get to work girl- Tia just couldn't resist flocking her hips at Mei who was now turning blue out of laughter. An hour and dozens dresses later they still didn't find the perfect dress.

- It has to be in here somewhere Tia we just need to find it. I can smell it the perfection is near! -

-You can smell it? Oh well it's okay as long as it doesn't stinks.-

-No worries about that. Just keep looking.

The party was unwinding without a hitch and when finally all the journalist had left the party everybody could just relax, dance and drink.

After some time dancing and drinking, Tia and Rocket had decided to take a break and go outside for some fresh air.

-You know that you look stunning tonight. I mean not that you don't look like that even in my baggy shirt after all night sex but now is just wow!-

-So it was all worth it, Mei dragging me into shop after shop and all of those shoes.-

-Oh yes it was worthwhile - Rocket couldn't take neither his eyes nor his hands off of her. After painstaking 3 hours of trying on dresses, Mei pulled out of nowhere, a sexy red dress without straps, which fitted Tia's body like a glove and went right above her knees. For shoes they didn't have to look far there was a perfect pair of black Christian Louboutines in Mei's shoe closet.

-Do you know what is even beater then this? - Rocket was speechless all he could do is blink. - I take that as no. - She said and pulled him by his tie to bring his ears to her mouth. -The thing that is beater then this dress is what is under it.- Suddenly it was to hot for Rocket never mind that they were outside on Akillians cold wind. When he finally fined his thong he spoke in a husky voice - Well why don't you show me what is under it.-

As they went into darkness of the hotel they neither of them knew who had this all planed out and who couldn't be more proud of her shy friend actually seducing her boyfriend. This was one of the good nights for the Snowkids, which marked start of the fight to win the coup for the third time.

* * *

**Finally I found my mojo again (and time). And if you are thinking what is happening with the other two of my stories well for that mojo you will have to wait. This actually came to me when I was reading indecisive-ays story "Perfect"**


End file.
